


Dark Lord or Detective

by Corey_Power



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas Malfoy is a good friend, Alternate Universe, Avery fucks up at every turn, Avery is a ray of sunshine, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Dark lord Tom and his harry the deadly ghost, Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is an evil spirit, Harry is chaotic evil, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Knights of Walpurgis, Lestrange is this > < far away from strangling Avery, Like really slow, M/M, Making Friends, Mr G is an arsehole, Nott asks the serious questions here, Orion is terrified of his cousin/fiance, Rosier & Riddle friendship, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, The death eaters roast each other like crazy, Tom Riddle commits to everything yet nothing, Tom Riddle vs Albus Dumbledore, Tom enlists help from orphans everywhere, Tom finds the chamber, Tom has a hit list, Tom is plotting, Tom loves peter pan, Tom tries to act posh, Tom uses muggle sayings, Yaxley is not impressed....by anthing, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Tom Riddle, cute but very cute, death Eater meetings, dolohov loses the dark lord, dumbledore definitely is, empath Rosier, fate is against him, future dark lord turned detective, happy thoughts make you fly, harry loves you he might kill you later though, he fails, its the accent, suspects everywhere, walburga might not graduate with a screech like that, whos on it? whos knows?, ww2 referneces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_Power/pseuds/Corey_Power
Summary: Tom Riddle, age 15 currently a slytherin 5th year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Tom decides to dabble in some pretty dark stuff because.. reasons, but as they say curiosity kills the cat.Self proclaimed evil spirit 'Harry' has been inside pandora's box for a long long time, this is his moment to show humans that  unchecked curiosity and disobedience can be dangerous. 'Hasn't this little mortal been told not to open shit he shouldn't.
Relationships: Armando Dippet & Albus Dumbledore, Avery & Everyone, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Tom Riddle & Rosier, Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Other(s)
Kudos: 54





	1. The beginning of bad days for Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling holds the copyright to all her characters.
> 
> Author Note: This is a complete re-write of my first fanfic 'Toms box' while im keeping some elements and the characters ooc are similar i'm transforming the story because if i'm being honest with myself i re-read it after two years and....damn that ending was super rushed and it came out of left field. so warning if it seems familiar it could be cause of that. if it isn't and you see something that would be credit to another author do tell me i make it my duty to not steal, copy or repost stuff that isn't mine. granted i read just as much as i write so it could happen but it is never intentional.  
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> sorta scheduled posting.

People are full of greed. Tom Riddle learnt this well in his youth. The selfishness of the children around him was a constant reminder of what he was not to get. Even after all the pilfered trinkets he collect throughout his years at the orphanage, there was something he could never steal, something he wanted since he could remember.

It was an infernal emotional he held such a desire for. _Ah but that was long ago_. Tom decided when he reached his new school of magic where he could finally be freed from his prison of greedy children, he would find a way to get rid of the detached loveless feeling that had haunted him for so many years. So that is what Tom did, he manipulated his emotions away to a dark place, where he would no longer feel them. Giving way to his rise of power. No one needed _love_ when they were at the top, such an emotion would only get in the way. Tom delved himself into each tomb he could grasp and milked it for what it was worth and threw it away, his instable curiosity hadn’t left him since he found out he was different from the others.

But what Tom didn't know, is unchecked curiosity can be **dangerous**.

Tom made sure to remove himself from situation that held no value to him, he had no need to truly care about his fellow peer or find happiness in their presence. Strong emotions such as the ones he was trying to confine, they weren't meant to be hidden. So away they went, yet at certain times, when he wasn’t in complete control they would weave their way back into his heart, like when he received his first ever gifts from them, his housemates all brought him something, _well thought out and pleasing somethings…gifts._ Tom himself finds little interest in material thing with no meaning but…. He will never let anyone know he still carries around the charms that Rosier had given him.

So to keep himself from this Tom had been inspired to find some new magic…unsurprisingly. To get rid of something ones needs a tool of extraction and a container to keep it in place. Tom so happens to have such a receptacle. Specifically, a vase like box, heavy in design yet Tom made no need to open the seemly locked box before. He had no use for it before, having held onto it all these years, it was a good vessel as any. So He decided for this to work he would have to find a particular piece of magic that played with the soul emotion...which he probably won’t find in Hogwarts, ' _least not anymore_ '.

Tom sat crossed leg In front of this object he wishes to use, rising it up and down like a feather Tom let his wand turn as he closely inspected it. _'Approximately a 20 by 15 cm gold engraved rectangle_ ', no wonder he never took interest after he received it, it was undeniable tawdry. It will have to do, sighing he closed his eyes. He would have to place in raw pure emotion, simple in theory, but what should he keep? Fear. No that would have to go. When he is all powerful fear is redundant. Should he get rid of it all? It could leave him with nothing but anger, hate and his more undesirable emotion, greed. His greed for more drove him into a whole of darkness. More power, more status.

The pain he caused others fell nothing short of the anguish he feels as he opens his eyes. The box still hovering about a foot off the ground. The spells and rituals he would have to uncover will be dark and restricted for a reason. It is a morally heinous act. Reaching out and feeling the ridges and the smooth yet flaky specs of gold he hold it him has hands, long fingers curl around the box as he brings it closer to his sight. The lock on the front reminded him of the lock on front of the George V palace gates. ' _Guess it's George Vl now'_. Doesn’t really matter, how to open it is the question. He looks like they could of once been a key…well that was entirely unhelpful wasn’t it. The box never came with a key and their was no way he was pursuing _him_ down for it….

Magic…

How utterly ridiculous of him, just use a spell. How about a simple one?

_Alohomora._

**Click.**

_'Well that was an ironically insignificant letdown'_. Opening the box slight and closing it with a snap. Tom looked around then placed the box under his bed. Leaning against the bedpost. It would do him no good using the box now he had still no practical use for it. He had to find something helpful or this would all be for null. Getting up and dusting himself Tom left with his bag hoping to at least hope to get something done between his classes.

A door closed; the silent room was slashed threw with a soft yet cutting _**screeeeeeeeeeeech.**_

A little box, many would mistake for storage was slowly starting to open by itself. Slowly black ink ran out onto the floor of the room, it sharply took a glob like form of a human figure. It quickly manifested into something that would soon cause mayhem and havoc for the person so foolish as to open a random box without so much as a thought.

The manifestation placed pale white fingers between the prison's seal, leaning to look under the bed the figure grinned Cheshire like and rose up, leaving the box ajar. Observing the room, finally able to since its out of the confinement, eerily emerald eyes roamed the silver and green room. The room consisted of 4 beds which one, the figure observed the frames that sat at each bed, human figures…. he was peering over the frames, the windows showed nothing but darkness and occasionally movement. Dark closets in each corner, Cases twice as big as his box was at the end of each bed. The place all in all was nothing short of dreary. Green eyes glistened with mischief, maybe he could make it more appealing, perhaps a little colour...

Tom Riddle return to his room after another trying day, his dorm mates were still, currently, in the common room possible surrounded by there lover of the week. Tom had no need for such animalistic bodily desires, he long go rid of that particular nuance of adolescence. He wish nothing, but a good rest after another day of trying to find the chamber of secrets, his right to find, and discover what his ancestor wish to be kept In their bloodline. Which is another thing. This is going to be a tiresome year. He needs to find the chamber, _kill Dumbledore_ , find his parents, _kill Dumbledore,_ find the books that could help him with his recent endeavour, and…well first thing is first, the chamber, maybe Slytherin held some hidden magic he kept for his descendants.

Sighing as he opens the door only to be greeted but an horrendous sight.

Paint was everywhere from the floor to the roof of the room colours consisting from pinks to bright floral yellows. Glue covered the bed post. The sticky substance littered with white feathers and what looked like rainbow sparkles. Pieces of paper which looked like a three year old coloured them, with what appeared to be crayons covered the floor so much so the lush dark green carpet was almost unseen. Pictures of bright yellow Suns and blue dinosaurs was just the ticking point for Tom to stroll out, door slamming behind him.

He entered the common room, seething. Tom looked around at his dorm mates William Avery, Antonin Dolohov and Lester Lestrange. All three immediately felt his presence and paled. He promptly turned, leaving the three to follow him. When all were in the room Tom abruptly closed the door with a ' **slam** '. The new occupancies of the room stared dumbstruck at the state of their sleeping quarters.

"H-How?" The smallest of the three boys strutted. The boy looked around in horror at the colour scheme and the weird creatures and sun drawing…kind of cute though.

"I was hoping, you might shed some light on that, Avery?" Tom Spoke calmly, yet on the inside he was anything but.

“I...I..Tom..I really couldn't tell you..I.." William Avery stammered the blond-haired boy looking at his friends for help.

The oldest shrugged as he surveyed the room, it was impossible to get up here not with the wards they had set up, the only way in and out then would be, he looked past Tom at the murky waters out the window, looking back at his friend, "Tom if we knew, we would tell you. I sure want to know who did this and was able too without anyone noticing." Lester Lestrange gestures to the room in dismay.

Tom continued to seethe. His questions remained unanswered and his tiredness creeping up on him, he was growing more irritated by the second. His magic flared and spread across the room in thick and heavy waves cause the others trouble to breathe.

Saying anything to calm his leader down "W..We will ha..have every...everything Spot...spotless within..a..an hour" Antonin Dolohov gasped for air. His leader deeming this satisfactory, left and with him, his dark magic. The boys rose to their feet, without realising there ever dropped, looking around the room the boys sucked up their disgust and stated to clean. Soon realising after 10 minutes that whoever did this meant it to be permanent. With the magic resistors. The boys started looking for a mop.

“Why do we have to do this?”

“Don’t complain Avery!” Lester looked up from where he was kneeled over picking up child-like drawings. His dorm mate was currently poking at the bed post strewn with feathers.

“Here,” from the corner of his eye he clutches the mop Antonin gave him “We don’t want to disappoint. We have 30 minutes” 30 minutes huh, like hell they’ll finish. He takes one last look around the room, the off feeling of being watched, before wailing towards a wall and getting started.

As the boys suffered silently in there cleaning, green eyes held annoyance at his masterpiece being destroyed, yet his eyes didn't hold the disappointment for long. They reclaimed their amusement and as a lose feather fell in front of his bed, he started planning something more extravagant.

* * *

Tom stalked the halls of Hogwarts, his mind still on his room earlier that evening. When he left it after lunch it was as clean and proper. Nothing was out of place; everyone should have been in class. His brain turned with possible ways a student was able to get into his room. Teachers were out of the question. The child like tendency the mess was left in clearly stated an immature mind, even for a first year. On the bright side when he returned to his sleeping quarters, a hour ago to check up on it. The room were more or less as Dolohov promised. Maybe he should go to the library something in their should sooth his mind for tonight, maybe something…..restricted. The chamber is still at the forefront of his mind, he would very much wish to locate it before end of year. It was nearing the end September. If he gets on it now it will give him an entire year, not that the last 4 were anymore helpful. Seriously though where could it be. ‘ _The Chamber of Secrets is known to home an ancient beast, which, according to legend, was intended to be used to purge the area of Muggle-born students_ ’. That’s is what the book said. The beast is a snake of some kind he is certain of that, though that begs the questioned where would you hide a weaponised snake. Somewhere dark and damp where no one other than Slytherin would have access. So the dungeons. Yet he has search the place top to bottom…. what else is dark and damp?

He stopped mid step, hearing an echo of giggle-like laughter he quietly inspecting a lone corridor for any sign of students out of bed. The cold dungeon corridor was dreary and covered in light dust that seemed to dance by itself. Finding nothing after minutes he continued his rounds. Hoping this was the only day that things have gone not according to plan. It's not like someone was out to get him, with his reputation, no one would dare. Even if it was a first year.

Talking about the first year, it might just rival the old coots first spot rating on my hit list, now that would be interesting…but only time would tell.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a bad day, death eaters are no help and something is unleashed onto the school.

Stares. He used to them. Stares by the kids at the orphanage. Stares of adults in pity. Stares at his classmates who envy him. Stares of girls who wish to fu..yeah you get the picture. Yet today as he left the bathroom. He encountered a new type of stare. The stares of children finding something amusing, now that doesn't seem new. No, it was new that the stares of amusement were at him. He was going to kill the kid. Slowly, painfully and when he was done. He would perform necromancy to bring the kid back, just to kill him again. When he finds this first-year prankster, he was going to make him pay and pay dearly. He was content with being in the limelight, but for his own reasons. He likes to know what they thought and why they thought it. This…humiliation is only going to make it more difficult to go about his plans.

His trashed room. He got over. Easy fix. Tom was still severely pissed about it, even though it was a week ago, but it was still an easy fix. His missing clothing, disappearing with I.O.U notes being left in their place, only for the clothes to return twice a small and completely covered in plastic gems that had been carefully stitched on. That was easily fixed, he burnt them and added on another reason to be pissed at the prankster. His textbooks being drawn in. The little pretty dinosaurs and unicorns. He would think he was dealing with a 5-year-old girl with how everything was coloured pink and oh so pretty-ly. He simply vanished the drawings, only for them to reappear only less neat and more gruesome. He had a current dead fairy picture in his potions book being dunked into what appeared to be is a poorly drawn draught of living death.

Ah on a happy note, he had another reason to hate muggles. Those horrid, selfish people and their blasted inventions. Muggle alarm clocks being set at ridiculous times and hidden throughout the room. But he fixed them. He blew them up. Those were an easy fix. This, on the other hand, was not. The utter humiliation. He was currently trying to correct his bright blue hair. It was so blinding he might actually take attention off his transfiguration professor for once. ' _That man and his horrid robes_.' Tom had tried every spell in his arsenal and was coming up with no results. His dorm mates were clearly trying not to piss themselves laughing.

"OUT! Out. Now. Leave. Scoot. Vamoose. Begone. Before I start getting trigger happy."

"Isn't he always 'trigger happy'? " William Avery whisper to Antonin who was ushering them out the door. Tom was always brandishing his wand, whether to do an advanced spell to get points or if it was behind closed door crucio their arses off for something that isn’t even their fault, it never made any sense to him.

"Shut up." Lester snapped as he dogged a book aimed at his head and all three fled the room. The three boys made their way out and into the common room. The room was dim despite it being morning and most of the students had already gone to breakfast. Lester stopped at the armchair and collapsed from his unusual position he glared up at the others.

“Which one of you did it?” he questioned, well more like demanded. He was eyeing Avery especially the kid who didn’t have a self-preserving bone in his body. He probably put on the spectacle and wonder, ‘ _oh what will this do?_ 'Dolohov, on the other hand, is such a suck-up he will probably go up there and volunteer to get cursed just to make Tom happy. He was counting on Will to be involved somehow. Waving to him to garner his attention.

“Hey, why are you waving at me. I haven’t done a thing.” Avery glared straight back. I got to give it to him, but I can’t, he puffs out his cheeks too much when he tries to assert dominance over something. To be honest, I’m surprised he got what I was implying, he always has trouble if things are not said plain and simple. It’s a miracle that he got into Slytherin, some days I think he would make a better Hufflepuff, then some days he goes left field and surprises me.

“I wasn’t handing out blame, I was simply asking a question. A very open-ended question might I add.” I hadn’t mentioned Tom in this scenario, so he could have answered any which way, but then again, he didn’t mention Tom’s name either. It still begs the question though, who is getting into our dorm room?

“Yeah sure sure, oui Antonin where are you going, we have to go to breakfast now?”

Looking back up at the stairs, Antonin was attempting to sneak back up. ‘ _amusing_ ’. He froze when Avery spoke, now he was looking desperately at our dorm room, where we can still hear Tom’s angry growls and things smashing. No matter how many spells we try, no silencing charms can work on the entire room. Safety reasons I imagine.

“What if he needs help, I have never seen him this way before…’’

Sitting up I felt like slapping him so badly, his little problem needs to simmer down, he’s been this way for just over 2 years now, and it was kind of off-putting.

“Antonin you aren’t always so stupid or is this a special occasion? You’re not his keeper or his mother, stop hovering. He can work this out on his own. You, going up there, is just going to piss him off further.” He finally subjected as he came and sulked near my end of the chair. “Stop being blue, we should get down to breakfast before it ends,’’ planning on leaving these two here, I rose and started for the entrance. ‘I would at least like some time to eat before transfiguration’.

“Tom!”

Turning, I see Antonin jump up and smile as he hears running steps coming down, only to physically deflate when a younger student speed down.

“What are you still doing here Black! Breakfast started ages ago.” And flip, Dolohov is like a pendulum, but still being so rude to the heir of the noble and ancient house of Black, no that won’t do. Tom does really wish to induct the black family into our little…friend group, yet the only closest in age his fiancé. I have no doubt that Tom will go mad rather than have Walburga Black around.

“Could ask you the same question, Dolohov.”

“don’t sass me- “

Oh, this quarrel could go on forever, and as amusing as it is, it wouldn’t do very well in the long term, “Enough. Mr. Black, ill escort you to the great hall, after all its best, to not travel alone, “They boy’s eyes narrowed as he followed me outside into the dungeon corridor. “What was all the noise from?’’

“No idea, maybe you could ask Tom when he finds his way down, eventually.” I smiled while humming. It seemed permanent. I have no clue how long it will take, perhaps he’ll miss his ‘, favorite class’. Oh, wouldn’t that be charming? It’s clear that someone is after Tom, even if it seems harmless at the present time. I wonder. I can’t imagine anyone of us knights would have the guts to pull pissing Tom off intentionally. Well besides Avery. Tom seems to be losing it. I can’t help but agree with Antonin, that was the first time I’ve seen him like that. Like a classmate rather than an aspiring figure to follow. It was very amusing. Nearing the entrance to the great hall the young black heir stopped in Infront of me.

“Eventually? You say.”

Looking above the dark hair of the second year I can’t help but wonder. “Orion, I can call you that right. Yes. I have a favour to ask of you,’’ hearing echoes of conversation just two feet away, the heir looks up at me suspiciously. He has every reason to as well, ‘’It isn’t anything too nefarious I assure you.’’ Smirking at silver eyes I can tell the moment he caves. Great, this should be very productive. I was growing bored of the simple life.

* * *

Tom _finally_ after chucking his shampoo out. Finding the cause of his predicament. He washes it about 7 times before the blue started to come out and his dark hair appeared. Getting dressed he noticed instead of a Slytherins crest on his robes, it had a dead unicorn. Slowly breathing he counted to ten. Telling himself not to be bothered by it. He simply burnt it and reached into his trunk for his spare.

Laughter echoed throughout the room. Tom reached for his wand pointing it around trying to pinpoint the sound, that seemed familiar. Seeing, as he was indeed, the only one in the room, he cautiously, wand still at the ready, picked up his charms book he threw earlier he headed off to class. For the first time in his whole school life he was late to class and just his luck it had to be transfiguration.

Slipping in didn’t go unnoticed swift 10 points and disappointed grandfatherly face later he was sitting at his desk next to Nott trying, poorly might I add, to not murder on sight. Swapping between note Taking and plans for world domination, he carefully construction ways to slowly kill the bane of his existence. At the moment Dumbledore lost his place as number 1 on his hit list, now If he could find the kid that is.

The magic the kid must be using is vastly different from his own, vanishing charms only work so much, and on other atrocities it's redundant. The feeling of these silly pranks seems…. Frighting, lack of a better word. 

“Tom my boy I hope you're focusing on the lesson.”

Snapping my head out of my palm I lift my eyes towards Dumbledore, his robes are as ghastly as always. “Of course, professor” I blink, as I look towards the blackboard behind him.

“Yes, while I can hope you are, perhaps showing me with your undivided attention would be of more efficient, this will be on your exams, Mr Riddle.”

My face is calm as I look just past his head, ‘my whole attention on you, you would like that wouldn’t you old coot’. A nudge under my desk has me looking at Nott as he smiled sweetly at Dumbledore.

“Sir, Tom was clarifying what you meant by the third point it seemed redundant to your lecture, perhaps you could further why it's relevant to the task at hand sir.”

Grimacing at my classmate, I looked back at the list on the board.

  1. _**Used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects "into non-being.**_
  2. _**It becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to vanish.**_
  3. _**Requires specific pronunciation.**_



Point 3. _Requires specific pronunciation_. I can hear Lestrange belittling Nott from here. I would like to see him fight his way out of this. Any other point and he could have made an argument.

“Right well Mr. Nott if you would kindly demonstrate the spell, ill explain the relevance of the point.” Dumbledore walked towards his desk at peered into a cauldron Nott is to vanish. ‘’Now before you do Mr. Nott, what was Mr. Riddles’ argument.’’ Oh yes, Caius, what is my ‘argument.’ Don’t kill him, don’t _kill him_ , he’s useful, _don’t_ kill him.

Nott turned to smile at me, turned and grinned at the professor, ‘’Sir, I enquired why it was so important when once we move to non-verbal spells, these ‘pronunciation’ become useless.’’

‘don’t kill hi-what?’ turning to Dumbledore, I was met with a confused look.

_**‘Briiiiiiing’** _

Ah saved by the bell. Ignoring everyone else getting I grabbed Nott. ‘’We will be talking about this soon,’’ I gave him one last look before walking to professor merrythoughts class. ‘Defence is always so soothing.’

* * *

Arriving at lunch, Tom sat in his usual seat and slowly started to eat. Observing his soundings for anyone, who was acting suspicious, which, currently sitting at the Slytherin table was difficult, as most are always hiding something. His little problem has to be a Slytherin, even if they knew the password, (Which was severely unlikely) the rest of the houses are too scared to go down into the scary dungeons. Now if we're talking about a first year. There was no possible way. So it has to be someone in his own house, but who?

"Riddle." He looked up at his name, only to see Orion Black, a current second year. So maybe not a first year, he shouldn’t limit his control group. Now looking at the young Black heir, he does seem to have a flair about him. Now is that flair bright enough to do whatever he did to Tom's room, maybe. Maybe if he had a kid, then that kid would be the pranking feign he had on his back. Then again do purebloods know what a dinosaur is? Huh, surprisingly there is no history of the prehistoric lizards In the wizarding world, strange. Guess there another thing to investigate. Working his way out of his thoughts he tilted his head showing his fellow Slytherin he was listening

"What was with all the screaming this morning, coming from your room?" The younger boy asked raising a brow. Strike one Mr. Black, why so specifically my room, surprising a second year to know which 5th-year dorm houses who…right the plaques. Still, least now he has a suspect.

Composing himself ready to answer but before he could, Avery had spoken.

"Tom just had a bad hair day." Tom glared at the boy, making the blond simply smile. Though Tom wouldn't expect less from Avery, he was a talking now, think later type. He will have to change that soon. He remembers how he met Avery; Avery Sr wasn’t very please in the wand shop at having a ‘mudblood’ going Infront of his son. Yet despite this, the William Avery just smiled and rocked back and forth, heel to toe, heel to toe. It was odd, after that, they met on the train and the boy just stuck to his new ‘mudblood’ friend, smiling at the memory, he wounder if Avery new he wasn’t a mudblood on sight, doubtful but still. A horrid noise like nails to a chalkboard made Tom look from Avery to a certain 6th-year girl.

"Bad hair? What are you talking about, his hair is gorgeous!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Walburga Black voice came over to him in a long screech. He shudders at the thought of the female Black, who flirted with every guy she could, as much as she could. The possible boyfriends she has at a time could possibly rival an acromantula egg nest. Talking about the particular spider, he was pretty sure that a certain Gryffindor was currently hiding one in his pocket.

"Well I wouldn't say gorgeous, it's not blue that for sure." Lester Lestrange mumbled under his breath. Picking at his salad with his fork.

looking away from the 3rd year Gryffindor in questioned leaning down next to Lester "What was that?" Jumping off his seat, getting laughs from those around him he turns red. Lester was a keen one, by the boy grow bored way too soon on important details. He seems at ease though despite his red face, perhaps he found something to amuse him.

"N...Nothing Tom."

"Aww, you look so adorable when you blush lessy!" Walburga cooed the wild-haired boy. Leaning over the table the girl tried to touch 'lessy' cheek. The boy leaned back as far as what to opposing magnets would do. Getting close but never touching.

"I don't blush, and don't call me lessy." He snapped moving over towards Avery, who was in his own little world. Avery was quite a treasure in his own right, there wasn’t a thing going on in the school he didn’t know about the boy was so fixated on secrets and rumors. Maybe he would know who the culprit was. Surprised if he knew and he didn’t bring it up. Some things needed to be said outright. I’ll ask him after dinner. And if he did know and never told me, well than they would be a gift for that treachery.

"Oh, but I find it quite fitting don't you." Alphard Black chuckled at his friend’s embarrassment. Alphard was possibly the only one of their family he could handle being in a room together for more than 10 minutes.

"Shut up Alphard," Lester growled.

A grumble down the table called some attention. A tanned boy with curly dark locks a few seats down was swapping between biting an apple and glaring at it. Yaxley. 6th year, one of his knights and shockingly is more sadistic then Tom himself.

‘’What’s up Yax?’ Lestrange asked.

‘’Avery introduced him to a story.” Malfoy piped in from next to Yaxley, popping his head around his friend looking at the rest of them.

“A fairy tale,” Greengrass informed sitting in front of Yaxley, placing a book into his bag before grabbing a sandwich.

“A Muggle one’’ Malfoy spat.

“It is, since the beginning of the holiday’s last year he’s been eating apples like crazy.’’ Greengrass gestured to his roommate before sighing.

‘’Why’’ Lestrange asked.

“He’s searching for the poison ones I think’’ Malfoy eyed Yaxley warily. The boy in question seems to not notice the conversation surrounding him.

“Avery!”

“What? it’s a good book. The brothers grimm were quite talented. Yaxley you must place them in a draught of living death first then eat, like Ms snow.” The blond grinned, leaning over towards Yaxley’s bag pulling out the book of tales, flicking through the pages standing beside the boy currently death glaring the apple.

“What!” Their part of the table stared at Lestrange as he tried to remove the book from the shorter boy,” Stop giving him trash to read Avery you half-blood ass!”

Noticing that the conversation was off him, and Lestrange wouldn't dare turn it back to him, for fear of his life. He continued to look around. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up only to see blue twinkling eyes looking down at him in thought. He immediately excused himself. He had no patience left to deal with Dumbledore. That old man, always having his nose in other people's business. 'Just you wait old man, when I'm a professor, you wouldn't dare try to give me your twinkling eyes.' Just thinking of those eyes, makes him want to carve them out.

* * *

The night grew cold and the four boys were sleeping soundly as a haunting figure appeared out of the shadows. A mass of swirling darkness giving form. Clothed in little but the rag of a robe, its hands are terribly jagged claws, its eyes a glowing chartreuse colour. The creature gives off the appearance of the damned, moving with intention and deadly grace as it floats around the room unknowing to the other four inhabitants.

Sweeping towards a specific bed the spirit carefully opens the bedpost curtains to find a sleeping figure. A boy if its not mistaken. Such a lovely one too, at least by human standards. Sharp lines, pale skin, dark hair, _oh and his eyes_ ; it has yet to truly value the human’s eyes. The eyes are very fascinating. A Cheshire grin appears lighting up the room as caws brush the human’s hair out of its face. ‘ _fragile_ thing, I may possibly _break_ it if I’m not cautious’. The figure leaned back hovering just by the human's table. ‘The human is very studious.’ Books littered the table on various counts of magic and history. ‘Pity none of these holds anything useful to what I am, now do they Tom Marvolo Riddle’. Leaving the human be for now, the spirit turned towards the bedroom door. ‘Magic…I can feel it. It is very distinct from mine, yes very much so.’ The spirit wanders slowly swaying as if gliding in the wind towards the door, claws grasped the silver handle and pushed down, the squeak of the door echoing through the room, the spirit glides out and descends the stairs. Looking towards the green and silver coloured room. ‘More rooms? There’s more to this place than this. Conceivably I will find something to do then devote my days up there, as charming as the little human can be, he has begun to be quite tedious.’

Hogwarts was utterly ignorant of the pure wickedness was roaming its halls. The spirit lingered at a distinct archway in the many corridors it wandered. ‘Library…A hall of knowledge.’ Floating in the doorway; the figure beamed at the rows and rows of tombs. ‘Very _interesting_.’ Tables covered the center with cases lining the upsides, one individual case was chained. ‘What a woefully feeble defensive measure.’ Dark shaded claws barely grazed the lock when if fell away like sand, falling; like ashes to the floor. Looking up from the ashes of the lock and chain the dark figured pushed on the wired doors gliding in, its dark ragged cloak sweeping behind it. ‘Such curious manuscripts, cursed they are.’ Narrowed green eyes glared at these obvious attempts to obscure knowledge. Leaving the cursed tombs, the spirit danced to the middle of the library. ‘This place finds curiosity sated; I think not. What is this place? Young mortals sleeping…empty spaces filled with chairs, various older mortals, a hall lined with long tables. An institution. One of learning. School. His human attended school. Such inquisitiveness the boy must have to play with an unfamiliar object of a higher caliber. School…. school. teachers. Yes.’ The spirit cast its eyes along rows and rows of…. useless knowledge. ‘What are they teaching? Silly silly mortals. Evidently not enough. My mortal is ridiculously ill-equipped for what he faces with me here now. The boy has freed such chaos onto his little school. Oh, what fun I am to have with my precious, delicate little mortal.’ Green eyes glowed with power as cases rattled around them. Table flew against the cold stone walls. ‘yes such… _fun_ ’ it growled.


	3. Take immediate action, if necessary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom starts up his investigation, with 3 main witnesses.  
> Death eaters lose some sleep.  
> Dumbledore has to stop stalking corriods like the creep he is.

‘’To clarify, no one saw anything out of ordinary last night?’’ Headmaster Dippet asked the room. They were currently being intensely investigated for the library destruction found this morning. All heads of houses along with all the prefects. They had been here for just under 20 minutes already. The state of the library and its contents is remaining discreet, most likely since the culprit would know exactly what state it was left in.

‘’No sir’’ the prefects answered together. The Headmaster office seemed to accommodate the vast number of students and staff here at the moment, perhaps an extension charm. Extension Charms were advanced magic and subject to strict Ministry of Magic control. Probably not in this instance, considering its Hogwarts. The strength of the magic that would have been needed for the charm to be used in such a way. Is it the castle, or the current headmaster that cont-

‘’The problem remains headmaster; The library- my library is gone, trashed, priceless ancient relics are gone, not to mention the countless files that still I cannot recover yet!’’ The lady that spoke, Danielle Eòlas, was tall and on the thin side, she had her hair tied up in a bun and her face was pale with…shock Tom guesses.

‘’Madam- please contain yourself we will get to the bottom of it,’’ Dippet reassured the Librarian.

‘’Right who was last around the Library,” The Gryffindor head of house asked.

‘’I was doing my first lot of rounds near the library around 8:00,” The Gryffindor 6th year prefect offered, shrugging from his place near the wall.

“Thank-you Mr. Burke,” Dumbledore nodded as the rest of the prefects started calling off their whereabouts.

‘’I was around the dungeons at that time,” Norman Grey a 5th year frowned brushing his blue school robes, ‘’The Library closes at 8 correct, I know it was still open around quart to 9 when I went past.’’

“I never went near the library,” A Hufflepuff 5th year glared at a Gryffindor boy to the left of the room.

“We closed up around 9, correct ma’am,” a blonde boy, 7th year asked the librarian

‘’Yes, we did,” she affirmed, ‘’It was later than usual, but I did insist Mr. Nair help myself with the filings, which are gone now, I hope you know Headmaster.” The women fired again clearly grief-stricken now, tom smiled comically. The continued questioning of the 24 prefects went on in a similar yet timely fashion with the Hufflepuff head of house, to keep students like the 5th year Ravenclaw girl from going off on tangents. This couldn’t be the work of 1st year, not unlike the possible culprit for my own disasters, yet it happened so close to each other, most of the head of houses here seem worried, cautious even.

Which made Tom think, ‘this is all formality’. The professors have absolutely no suspicion it was one of the students. This concludes that the library is not destroyed in the same way the 5th year dorm room was. If that were the case it would be a school conference in the great hall over pranksters and no good doers and damage of property. The looks the students were getting was not what one would presume of suspects, even if they were playing parts and controlling their expressions.

The headmaster was practically giving off waves of ‘I have places to be, and here isn’t one of them’ even Slughorn was trying not to fiddle too much, looking around at my fellow students Tom could tell some of them have noticed the same, one being a certain red-haired Hufflepuff girl in his own year, she was very bright if Tom was thinking correctly. ‘Alice Abbott, charms, the professor always gushed praise over her if he wasn’t doing the same over tom’. The current Slytherins in the room were also picking up on how they weren’t suspects, considering we usually were, the feel is different, Tom wouldn’t be surprised if they changed our routes for our rounds, or just got rid of the rounds altogether.

Which begs the question what the hell is happening? Well, there is only one truth and he will find it. Tuning out the room around him Tom began to think; the possibility that it isn’t a first-year is high, extraordinarily high, yet he can't throw away that fact either, the facts remain; one, his room was destroyed in a fashion fit of that of a child, two that child hates when you vanish their work, seen in my current herbology book which depicts Tom getting strangled by devil snare. Which does allow the 1st year to be stretch a tiny bit? The kid- the suspect, can’t really call them a child if that’s what is limiting his theory. He can’t let judgment like that affect him. Wipe the slate clean and start again. Knowing the facts, Tom knows it would be easy to just assume that it all must fit into one theory. If one little fact will not fit it, he can’t throw it aside. It is always the facts that don’t fit in that are significant. His theory, someone is running around Hogwarts, someone who is usually harmless yet is hiding a vicious streak as shown in the destruction of the library. Though, what was it about the library that it encountered such wrath. It could possibly be a student upset with their grades, yet classes have barely begun so that is a no.

Smiling, Toms’ insides were going wild, this was so interesting and dare he says it fun, not knowing what was going on and using what he must figure it out, it was like classwork only much more energizing. Tom was practically jumping on the inside. Is this what being ‘embalmed’ is like? Tom heard a lot of the feeling of a rush is like from some of the older kids as they talked around the orphanage when he was younger, most of the kids 16 and over up and left during the blitz…that was 3 years ago now. Tom frowned; he hasn’t thought about that for a while now. That’s probably for the best, no point in fussing about it now, he had a criminal to catch, and it was going to be amazing. Making a checklist in his head he hadn’t noticed his name being called.

‘’-om?’’ ‘’-ddle?’’

‘’Tom?” looking up at dumbledore. ‘when did he lower his head?’ the room was watching him closely.

“Sir?”

“Where were _you_?” Dumbledore asked sternly.

Tom gestured to the shorter girl next to him, “It was Miss Goyle rounds last night sir, I take tonight,’’ Tom smiled at the girl, deliberately ignoring the old man’s question.

“That is true, I personally never left the dungeons, there really was no need to,’’ Helen Goyle agreed, as they both watch as the headmaster started to speak.

“Very well, we would like everyone’s written accounts of those on rounds and from those who weren’t and thus should have been inside your common rooms, a report on your whereabouts and if anyone in the common rooms were out or acting suspiciously

“Yes, headmaster.’’ They all replied.

Most started to make their way out of the office until a small voice made them all pause.

“Sir?” the red-haired girl from earlier walked up to the headmaster and shuffled her feet.

“Yes, Miss Abbott?”

“I haven’t seen the library yet, but could it have been possible an intruder got it,” the girl looked up with determination.

“It would explain why no alarms were trip in the library” Norman from right next to Tom added looking up at the teachers. This drew some conversation from the rest of the prefects.

“I trust you leave the investigating to us” head of ravenclaw nodded to his students and gazed at the rest of us.

“Of course, sir.” The redhead smiled up at the professors before being the first out the door. The rest of us filed out slowly. Tom gazed back at the headmaster, who didn’t even wait before he disappeared as well leaving the head of houses to shuffle out along with their students.

“Yeah right, like hell, I’m going to find out who did this,” Tom simpered as Slughorn nodded to him towards the great hall

“Right off you go.” Nodding to the professors who smelled noticeably of pineapple, he walked towards the great hall.

* * *

“Did you hear of the Library?” A voice cut through the mindless chatter of the great hall.

“ _Wow_ no I didn’t, _do tell_.” Dolohov rolled his eyes picking at his lunch.

“Yes, right so it's trashed first of all,’’ Avery muttered, before his eyes gleamed with excitement, “What is most interesting is it's covered with dark magic, it's like an ink pit in there.”

“Avery,” Tom called walking up to the jumping boy as he rattled off, “Who did you get that information from?”

Avery eyed Tom and tilted his head slightly in thought, “Ooh a 3rd year Hufflepuff, Miss Mary Druett, she was so frightened, she had to go the infirmary for some calming draught.”

“ _Dark_ magic?” Lester turned his eyes straying from his letter toward Tom.

“Watch who you’re looking at Lestrange,” Tom looked around the hall, ignoring Lestrange mumbles of apologies, it was busy for a weekend lunch, hardly any professors though, only one, no two. The divination professor is by the Gryffindor table. “I’ll be off now,” Tom announced, not really knowing why he declared his departure, he blames this morning’s problem. ‘Who would have thought the one night he was actually in bed like he was supposed to be’.

“Where?” Tom turned as Alet Rosier reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“What is it to you?” Tom snarled, removing Alet’s fingers from his bony wrist.

“I’ll go with you.” The boy stated, leaving very little room for argument.

“Absolutely not,” Tom grumbled rubbing his wrist.

“Why not.” The boy's green eyes glistened, but Tom knew better than to fall for the little empath’s tricks.

“Are you five? You never just- No. The answer is no.” Tom left his knights in the hall as he strode out, he needed to start investigating. Starting with young Lady Druett.

* * *

“How rude.” Rosier grinned, knowing that asking was a long shot, “Same old Tom, glad to see despite things he still the same person.”

“I say we spice things up.” Lestrange chuckled, placing his letters away.

“Huh.” Dolohov frowned, turning from where he just saw Avery run off again.

“Tom is our friend? Yes?” Dolohov nodded slowly.

“ _Lestrange_ ,” Rosier warned

Lestrange throwing Alet a wink, moved closer down the table towards a certain 2nd year, making the young heir in question jump.

“Hey black how you are going on my favor?”

“Shhh-“Black cut himself off and glared, “Its almost done.”

“Perfect.” Leaning over towards his friends he leered.

“What are you up to now?” Rosier demanded.

“Me? How bold of you.” Lestrange mocked.

“Lester” rosier scowled. ‘This isn’t going to go well, whatever this is.’

Ignoring rosier, “Are you in Antonin?”

“Helping Tom – yes of course.”

“See?” Lestrange gestured towards the starry eye boy like his agreement proved something. But knowing these two...

“Hmm fine I’m in- not happy though” Avery breathed, narrowing his eyes towards the taller boy.

“Your only pissy because he rejected you.” Lester waved unconcernedly.

“He’s going to interview people about the library.”

“Huh.” Lestrange hummed.

“He felt too curious.” Rosier gazed to where he last saw Tom.

“Oh boy.” Lestrange laughed.

“Hey, guys- come on it’s the weekend- let us go.” Avery piped back in having come back from whatever he and that Ravenclaw were talking so adamantly about. The four boys walked out of the great hall with an animated Avery who was fluttering his hands around as he explained what he heard from the girl.

* * *

Tom knew where his first witness was. The hospital wing.

Opening the heavy doors, Tom peered inside, sliding in elegantly, “Hello, madam Aby?”

Most of the beds were empty, it was barely two weeks in and the fist quidditch game hadn’t happened yet so there wasn’t much need for anyone to be here except…

“Miss Druett?”

A Dark-eyed girl dress smartly in her gold and black robes, was seated on a bed just in the middle of the room. Her haired pulled down her left shoulder, small thin fingers running through black curls. ‘most likely a nervous tic’

“Miss Druett, my name- “. “I know who you are.” Her voice was wary and slightly croaky.

Brown eyes dart towards Toms before returning to her hair, “You want to ask me about the library, right?”

“I do, what offered you that idea, if I may ask?” Tom stayed at his spot at the base of the girl’s bed.

“You’re a _prefect_ -

“I am-“ “- and a _Slytherin_ ”

Tom leered, “Ouch you wound me, Miss,” Tom teased, “May I sit?.”

The girl waved to the bed beside her,” Not my hospital wing.”

“Mis-

“Please just Mary,’’ the girl let her hair fall towards her back as her hand fall into her lap, “Miss Druett makes you sound like a professor.” Eyeing the boy beside her cautiously.

“Mary then, you may call me Tom,” He leaned back kicking his feet slightly, “I wanted to ask if you were the first one there. See I’m trying to get a hold on what happened.”

“I’m not supposed to say anything,’’ the girl stated flatly.

“I’m not going to get you into trouble Mary,” Tom smiled as he leaned forward closing the distance between them, it will be our little secret,’’ He whispered placing a finger over his lips.

The girl gawked before exhaling, “This doesn’t get back to me.” Mary looked toward the infirmary doors. “The headmaster was just here with professor dumbledore, they said that what I saw must remain hush-hush.”

“Of course-“ Tom was cut off once again, his eye twitching he continued to force a pleasant smile.

“Promise! My brother has already gotten expelled; I can’t disappoint my parents as well. The truth is…what I saw, I’m certain no student could do that. Merlin no human could do that. I’m scared. And Slytherins are nothing if not resourceful, and you are very smart- for a 5th year.”

Tom wasn’t sure to be flattered or insulted but the girl was very willing.

“You have my word.”

“My brother was a Slytherin here- sorry Mr. Riddle your word is nothing.”

“Is this really that big of a deal, did the professors really frighten you that much?” Mary’s persona was another fact Tom had to gauge. Her behavior about being questioned only confirms how anxious the professors are. It’s not a first year…

“Y-you weren’t _here_ when they came in- I have never seen the headmaster like that. I was sure they were going to hex me not to say a word- I mean they wouldn’t but, I mean,’’ Mary took a deep breath, before looking up at Tom, “Fear makes people do irrational things. Things that are against everything they believe in.”

‘Fear huh.’

“what do you want then Mary?” The girl was cunning, and the 3rd year was fishing for something, but what?

“I’m not asking for a vow…how about a favour- to used at a later date.”

“You want me to be indebted to you.” Tom seethed inwards, he hated being in someone’s debt, if it was the other way around, that would be a different story, this discussion wouldn’t have happened and Tom would have all his answer. Its isn’t too late to imper-

“In a way, yes.” Mary’s eyes held an emotion, Tom couldn’t recognize.

Tom observed the girl as she gradually started to lose her will under his gaze, just before he was sure she was going to retract her statement Tom accepted, “Very well, though it must be used before I graduate.”

“Deal,” shaking hands. Tom tilted back as Mary started talking. ‘I hope I don’t come to regret this.’

Departing the hospital wing 10 minutes later, Tom now had some new information to file through. Mary was the first one in the Library. She woke up at 6:00, exited the dorm around 20 minutes later. She had intended to borrow a book to complete her potions homework early. She reached the library around 7:00. By this time the library should have been open. The librarian seldom attends feasts in the great hall, unless there was a special occasion. Mary explained when she reached the library archway, the gates were open. She said the room felt heavy like a thick robe was laid on top of her. Mary illustrated the library as a murky, purple almost black ink pit. Yet the ‘ink’ was alive. Shifting. Grasping. Degrading. She made reference to the giant squid with how the ‘tentacles’ moved around. The books were strewn around the room, some hovering in the air, some laying in ‘ink’ dipping up and down as if in water. She said that she couldn’t move. This wasn’t caused by a spell, she understood it as shock. She moved on to describe other facets of the room, but besides saying it was destroyed and the cases not knocked down were almost decaying. She remembered this detail because she was stepping in wood chips as she tried to run. That was before the ‘ink’ turned and ‘looked’ at her. Mary was crying at this point. The last thing she mentions was…’ Eyes! They were Eyes!” she sounded mad. Yet no one can fake that level of panic. Maybe she was seeing things, but one thing was certain, something ‘peculiar was going on here’. Mary also said an older 7th-year student came in after hearing a shriek. The student erected a shield and removed Mary from the library. The ‘ink’ never followed and by the time the professors and some ghost appeared, the ‘ink’ had disappeared, leaving only what devastation it caused behind. The only proof they were any ‘ink’ like substance was some residue still vacant around the room. Small traces, impossible to collect and study but enough to verify some part of Mary’s story. After additional prompting, Tom received the 7th years' name and one of the ghosts the 3rd year recalled.

Ardere Prewett, Gryffindor 7th year. He was a prefect. Him and Nearly headless nick. Tom had tried to figure out a way to approach the Gryffindor ghost as he strolled down the staircases yet came up with nothing, maybe he’ll come back to the ghost at another time. The 7th year, on the other hand, was easy. All he had to do was go up and twist his little tongue and words will come streaming out of his witness.

Oh, how wrong he was.

“Prewett.” Tom strode up to the red-haired boy. Said boy was currently walking towards the courtyard, when he stopped, looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“Ooh well look at what we have here, hello _Little_ Slytherin. What can I do for you on this fine day?” The eldest of the two turned watching the younger student stop a meter away from him.

“I have some questions. I’ve spoken to some of the teachers you see, but none of them have been able to answer me. You see, they are properly really busy.”

The redhead hummed, “Sounds like quite a problem.”

“I was wondering what happened to the library.” Tom cut straight to the point. Whatever he was expecting from this conversation has gone out of the window and drown itself in the Atlantic by now. He was expecting just another mindless Gryffindor. Tom wasn’t one to judge, all the houses had their uses, but the lion house was by far the easiest to get information out of. They brandish information like a sword and say, ‘what are you going to do about it’. They were people of action, keeping information to themselves were something a Slytherin would do for something to fall back on later, or a Ravenclaw to prove their intellect. The boy in front of him screamed Slytherin, but his eyes were wide with mirth and exuberance.

“Ah ah ah, those who know, aren’t supposed to say and those who don’t know, aren’t supposed to ask.” The red-haired laughed waving his finger mockingly like he was reprimanding Tom.

“What are you a Ravenclaw?” Tom whispered brows risen.

“Now now, no playing house stereotypes here.” Prewett frowned, yet his eyes still kept their light-hearted glow.’ This boy wore his heart on his sleeve’. Tom thought to himself as he eyed the older boy who was now moving to lean on the stone wall next to him.

“I find it problematic that the teachers are apprehensive about the recent events and aren’t even informing the prefects what is transpiring, that must irritate you.”

“Not particularly,” the 7th year crossed his arms over his chest, still grinning, like Tom was the most entertaining thing that had happened to him.

“Your rounds are tonight correct.”

“They are,” The red-haired shifted for a moment before relaxing again. Prewet simply stared at Tom, never bothering to ask him, how the 5th year knew his schedule.

“No one has called them off,” Tom needless ventured.

Laughter echoed through the corridor, which by chance had remained empty throughout the conversation, “You really are persistent, I guess that is a trait a little Slytherin like you might have.”

Tom frowned, “We are both prefects, were on equal playing field here,”

“Are we though,” Prewett fired back cheerfully, as the youngest started to show his annoyance, “Ooh I must be getting under that skin of yours aren’t I.” he mocked, “Seeing as you came straight to me not two hours after our little prefect meeting, you must either be a fantastic investigator or my new friend spilled.”

“Who?” Tom offered.

The red-haired boy chuckled picking at his nails “Thought so,” looking back up at Tom. ” How about this ill tell you what I can? I can’t have a fellow youngest out a night with no clue. The wee babe might get hurt.”

If Tom though the boy was cheerful before, he had no idea what to make of the Cheshire like face the boy’s lips pulled into, “I just want the library back.” Tom offered, even though that really wasn’t the case. Personally, besides the fun he was having, he really had no other- ahh who was he kidding he is still hoping to catch his prankster. Which by now Tom hopes is a separate person from the one who caused an uproar.

“Now who a Ravenclaw-,” Teal eyes gleamed, Tom narrowed his eyes. “Right right, I was one of the first up this morning,” Prewett stopped and frown as if decided what to say, “Without adding unnecessary details,” the redhead waved his hand dismissively. “Simply put I was the 2nd one to see the library- the gate was open and as I walked in- wow what a sight it was.” Prewett leaned off the wall hands finding their place in his trouser pockets, tom waited for more.

“That all.” Tom felt exasperated, probably look that way to, because not to seconds later the older of the to mocked bowed.

“Your welcome Mr-

Tom straightened up, still irritated that this conversation went nowhere, though this further Toms old idea of expanding his knights into other houses. Watching the boy in front of him, ‘not this one though. “Right, Tom Riddle 5th year. Thank you for what you’ve given me.” Tom nodded respectively and continued down the hall. It wasn’t like he was going to get any new information; he got a hell of a lot more out of a scared little girl.

“Oh, and Little Snakeling…” Tom looked back brown eyes peering over his shoulder. “10 point to Slytherin.”

Tom froze and turned around complete, “What on earth for?”

Ardere Prewett shrugged his shoulders observing down the hall, chuckling to himself as if he made a joke “Guess I’ll see you around Riddle,” the 7th year winked and continued to stroll down casually as if Tom hadn’t stopped him at all.

How…odd. Prewett huh.

* * *

The cold echoes of footsteps could be heard as Tom Riddle was finishing his rounds. He would use this time to try to find the chamber. Though the last few days...he really just needed some time to clear his head. Emotions were all running through him like wildfire. He would have to find a ritual soon. He shouldn’t have gotten as agitated as he did talking to Prewett. Tom was stirring the interviews he had conducted early that day in his head, over and over. Seeing if he could have said or done something to of gotten a better result.

Over the last couple of days, Tom has felt..out of control, and he hated it. Going back to the restricted section of the library, was out of the question now. Yet it seemed his luck ran out long ago. The library was locked down. He had yet found any time to research, never lone look at the box again. What he wouldn’t give to just got to sleep right now. Through the noise of this roommates when he left, he doubted they would of let him. Maybe after a few hexes. Maybe then.

His heels tapping on the floor he continued higher into the castle.

**"Must you make so much unnecessary _noise_."**

Tom stopped dead, looking around. The voice sounded as it came from near him. Like really close. Almost as if had been...no, clear head that's what he needs. A. Cleared. Head.

He turned and walked up a set of stairs. His breathing turned ragged as he reached the top.

**"Your lungs are failing human. Fix that."**

Looking around him again. Seeing nothing. He shut every out, he was not crazy or mad or insane or…or anything. He continued to walk down the dark corridors with nothing but the flaming touches lighting his way. Letting his thoughts go back to the library incident, he can’t help but think how bizarre it was. Even by a world of magic standards. Tom bit his lip as he pondered, eyes only on his feet. Tom kind of like it. The bizarre, the odd and peculiar. It was this that allowed him to immerse himself into all that resided outside the conventions and humdrum routine of daily life. Tom was certainly above any level of testing Hogwarts could throw at him. Eyes flickering towards his swirling shown as he stood under a torch. It was this and his abundance of knowledge that made Tom certain he was going to find out who was the dark cause of the ‘ink’ that now permanently stains the library.

He wandered for another 30 minutes before noticing an open classroom. Groaning knowing students were always breaking rules. 'Probably a Gryffindor.'

Peeping into the empty classroom, he heard the voice again.

**"I advised against that..."**

He left and shut the door behind him. Looking above his head. He was going crazy. He now apparently had a talking conscience. Or he was going mad as Mrs. Cole told him he was.

"Mr. Riddle, a little late to be out?"

Tom looked at the voice and inward grimaced. He leaned off the door and straighten up. Dumbledore had a pink robe on and its patterns were littered with butterflies. He was almost impossible to stare at the man. It was so bright it seemed to glow in the dark.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. I was just finishing up my rounds sir." He spoke politely with an innocent expression.

"Ah yes Prefect, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore looked down at him. Dumbledore argued with his colleague about that certain decision. Yet when all facts were placed down. Tom riddle was a very good, model student.

"Yes, sir." Tom nodded, looking for any way out of this predicament.

"Seemed you have found the old forbidden Arts room." The old man looked over Toms' shoulder at the room he just left.

"Forbidden Arts...sir?" Tom asked simply, normally a comment like that would make him eager. Though that voice has sent him through the loops. Was he really mad or was it something else? If anything, if he was mad, Tom hoped it was locked up psychopath mad, then Dumbledore mad.

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself over Tom, just an old man rambling." Tom almost didn't catch Dumbledore's reply.

"Of course, sir." He asserted simply.

"You seem distracted tonight Tom, is there something you wish to tell me?" The old man asked, once again looking down on him. Oh, how he hated when people did that. Soon no one would look down on him in any way.

"No, sir. Nothing." He shrugged.

"Very well, my boy. Some rest might do good." The old man straightens up and looked at peace with himself.

"Yes, sir. I should be heading there myself. Good night sir." Tom promptly left leaving his transfiguration professor to his own musings.

Though bed was the last thing on his mind. He continued up the hall of the 7th floor. Passing a recently placed tapestry. He stopped. A new tapestry?. He observed the painting thoughtfully. Barnabas the barmy. He read about the wizard. The misguided man made a foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. The painting was of a small group in a forest clearing, and some of the trolls were hitting Barnabas with their clubs. Amusing as the painting was. He continued wanting to find some peace and quiet. Sighing, he passed the corridor thinking of the trying week he had, he wished he had a place to clear his head. Without that voice or Dumbledore or anyone. Slowly a wall next to him began to change. Taking shape of a door. Slowly opening the door and looking into yet another room that night. He chuckled. Now, this he could work with.

Tom entered the massively lit room. Half the room was covered in shelves of books. Straight ahead of him was a dimly lit fireplace, with a sofa in front of it. The windows in the room showed clouds as if the room was floating in the sky. Tom felt at peace. If he had a choice, he would never leave the place. Removing a book from the self and taking a seat, he finally cleared his mind.

* * *

Claws dig into the stone wall as illuminating eyes watch in exasperation as the door the human went into slowly disappears. The figure cloaked in swirling darkness huffs out a laugh. Why must the boy run in such a way as to hide behind such interesting barriers? It can slip past any wall, except this one. How curious. Deciding that it would do no use, waiting for the boy, it glided down random corridors until it made it's way back to the familiar damp territory. Floating through the painting, causing the portrait to shift uncomfortable, the spirit lightly brushes against his door before it opened and made 4 boys jump. Blinking t the 3 familiar faces and the one new one the spirt ignoring the frowning boys as it inched towards its human’s bed. Twirling around the bedpost, the spirit lingers on the boys who still are looking towards the door. ‘such silly ones, like they haven’t seen a door before.’

“So, we just going to ignore that the door opens by _itself_.” Rosier Frowned, turning his gaze back to his company.

“um…. Magic?” Avery offered, the small boy having tilted his head from his pillow.

“NO Avery. _No_!” Lestrange glared from his standing position by Dolohov’s pacing form.”

“Quiet! we can’t be heard.” Avery hushed the room, rising up from his bed like an Egyptian mummy.

“Right, yes ‘ _secret_ ’,” Lestrange air quoted, before turning to his pacing dorm mate and tripping him, “Are we done though?” the boy glared down at his fallen friend who was rubbing his backside.

“Done?”

“Yes, done. You can’t keep us up all night Dolohov!” Lestrange spat, eyeing his bed with want in his eyes.

“You’ve slept,” Dolohov grunted as he got up off the floor.

“Oh Yeah for about _three_ hours.” Lestrange looked back incredulously.

“Well unlike you I have been loyal and have waited up all night, “Dolohov declared puffing out his chest, Rosier let out a snort from the other side of the room.

“Its 3 in the morning, Antonin.” Rosier reminded his friend.

“It is.” Dolohov stated with finality in his voice.

“Sorry, that Dolohov made Avery go and wake you Alet.” Lestrange apologised

Rosier waved him off, “Not to worry, just be lucky he didn’t wake my dorm mates, that would be difficult to explain.”

“hmm.” Lester sighed letting his eyes blink yet keeping them closed as sleep tried desperately to snatch him in again. Yet, as always before he could let it…

“Guys he is leaving…” Avery gestured towards the open dorm room door.

“huh, were you going?” Rosier asked, watching as Dolohov placed a robe around his dark grey shirt.

“To find him-“ “Like hell you are, you do know we have a curfew?” Lestrange cut him off charging over towards the trying escapee

“Yes, be in your dorms by 8 and in bed by 10 and stay there till morning.” Dolohov listed off.

“Yes, so you realize-

“it’s 3-

“Yes! I know.” Lestrange glared at his dorm mate, angered by being woken up, and pissed about not being allowed back.

“-In the _morning.”_

“Motherfu-

“Language, don’t be so uncouth.” Rosier chastised the taller boy.

“Not becoming, not becoming-

“Shut _it_ Avery.”

“Then come with me then.” Dolohov offered, his eyes begging them to follow his lead. The boy tighten his hands in his robes and started at lestrange for a long time.

“nope nuh uh!” The other boy glared back.

The staring match went on for a minute.

Then two

The 5 minutes

Then…

“I can’t believe you got us all out here, this better not end badly Dolohov,” Lestrange grumbled as they turned down the corridor away from the Slytherin common room, “I will end your bloodline… _viciously.”_

The four boys casually yet, cautiously stalked the castle halls.

“Guys we have a problem” Rosier stated warily as he stopped the two boys next to him in the middle of a corridor in the west of the castle.

“What? The fire?” Lestrange came from around the corner from behind.

“No, the -wait, what _fire_?” Rosier asked alarmed.

“Oh, forget it, this sounds much more interesting,” Lestrange nodded thoughtfully, his sleepy haze gone, yet irritability is still there.

“No there is a professor.”

“Who?” Dolohov asked inching back.

“No idea- male though- heavy footsteps,” Rosier explained as he hears the steps creep closer to their location. The have to turned back alet realised, them out in the open and this hallway had no rooms.

“vampire,” a small awe-like whisper came from beside them, the other staring at the blonde-haired boy in disbelief, “What who else is up at 3 am?” Avery tried to reason.

“We are.” Rosier pointed out.

“-but that’s Dolohov fault.” The youngest glared at the culprit of their little escapade.

“Shut up, unless you have a better idea?” Dolohov retorted.

“Yes, I do believe it or not,” Avery smirked as he grabbed Antonin hand and ran straight ahead. Rosier and lestrange were left staring after them.

“Idiot, their going to get themselves caught.”

“Well we can’t let that happen, right. House unity and such,” rosier threw caution into the wind and started running after them,” let’s go.” When they finally caught up with the other two, they were in a heated whispering match.

“ _Trust me_ I know what I’m doing,” Avery asserted himself as he took out his wand and started waving his merrily around the classroom door they took refuge at.

“Not even merlin knows what you’re doing Avery.” Dolohov pace-palmed as he took notice that the other had caught up.

“What now huh?” Lestrange gestured to them as a whole, as he watched Avery from at the door as his wand glowed blue. Which judging by his screwed-up face wasn’t the desired reaction he was hoping for.

“I…don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’, this was your plan.” Lestrange growled getting up in the youngest one face

“Yeah, but I didn’t actually expect this much to work out.” Avery retorted getting defensive his hands twisted and ringed themselves his wand getting lost in the whirlwind of fingers, granted rosier was a bit put off, so far, Avery’s plan seemed to be running straight into teachers’ steps and lighting up abandon classroom doors.

“Avery!”

“Right right- This way!” following the boy as they open the classroom door.

**Bang!**

“Yes!”

“Why are you happy, the room is firing hexes at us,” Dolohov jumped back from the door as a pink stream flew just past his arm. **Bang!**

“Distraction! Distraction!” **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

“Avery.” Rosier grabbed the jumping boys arm shushing him.

“Was that the killing curse, cause I’m pretty sure it was,” Lestrange yelped his face pale as he dodged two more incoming green lights. **Bang! Bang!**

“What is this room?” Rosier asked as he cast a shield around both himself and the currently grinning boy.

“Well is a classroom that shoots curses at you.” Avery stated as Dolohov flipped him off as he shields himself from another pink curse. **Bang!**

“Really, wouldn’t of guess.” Rosier muttered looking at the door, they need to shut the door, but Rosiers though were cut off when a stray hand tried to reach outside the shield, grabbing Avery’s hand, “Don’t. Touch. The. Lights.”

“Who’s there!” **Bang!**

‘shit the mystery Professor’ Rosier cursed with all the explosion its hard to hear anything else, “Lester. Antonin," **Bang!** "Leave the door. Cast protego, then run.” Seeing both boys nod.

‘Right, 3. 2. 1.’ Raising his wand “Protego Maxima.” Hearing the spells crash into the shield like shattering glass, Alet closed his eyes and reversed his shield using it as a makeshift door for their escape. He can just make out running footsteps and a hand tugging his arm. Running and not looking back he can feel when his shield falls flat long before the curses start recreating craters on the opposite wall where they stood before.

Opening his eyes slowly he slopes mid sprint to look back, the soft echoes like a wand tapping on a table is all that Rosier could make out now. Letting his breathing even out, he watches as Dolohov collapses on the ground about 5 Meters in front of him with Lestrange lying face down on the cold floor mumbling something inaudible.

“Think we lost Mr. Vamp.” Avery, let go of his wrist. ‘I didn’t even notice he was next to me?’ Rosier rubbed the wrist close to his chest, it was red, but that was to be expected.

Hearing someone speak, must of knock Lester out of whatever he was in, because the boy flipped over, sitting up his legs still in front of him his arms behind him to hold him up he stared at the ceiling.

“It _was_ the fucking killing curse!” he whispered, yet his voices carried. The taller boy’s eyes were glassy as Rosier, and Avery walked towards the boy. The eyes snapped towards them, but instead of a threat or yelling the got a calm question.

“Why do we get in situations like this?”

“Like what?” Dolohov asked, sliding up a wall trying to use it to stand up right, with little to no success.

“This!” Lestrange jumped up glaring at the struggling boy.

Dolohov frowned, “When have I ever done something like this, “he moved his hand to gesture, which was a bad move on his part, losing balance and fall on his knees. Rosier visibly winced as the bone could be head thudding on the stone floors.

“11 times last year _alone_.” Rosier piped in watch behind him.

“So basically, all the time. “Avery’s cheery voice tricked in as he walked towards the still seated boy on the ground.

“Y-you,” Dolohov pointed at Avery, yet the to no avail,” You know what fuck yous – Fine, if that’s the case, you should be used to this by now.”

After a brief intermission, aka trying to get Antonin Dolohov to walk again. They continued strolling, careful not to wake and portraits, yet to do this, they were having to walk in pitch blackness in some parts if the castle. They had been walking in silence for 15 minutes. Not even Avery made a peep.

“So, there an awful lot of not finding Tom going on here,” rosier mused after the long moments of nothing but soft steps to break the everlasting silence.

Lestrange groaned yet didn’t say anything.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.

Rosier locked eyes with Dolohov, “You know what would help-“

“Is it finding Tom

“A good ol’ round of finding Tom!”

“Rosier please,” He watch as Dolohov eye glistened with tears. ‘you’ve got to be kidding me!’, “I’m seriously worried, we haven’t found him in any of the usually places.” Dolohov continued looking earnestly straight ahead

“Right, that makes sense. His usually 3am places,” Rosier flippantly retorted.

Lestrange groaned again, lack of sleep must be really getting to him, “Rosier be the bigger person here, would you?”

Rosier stopped mid-step, “Lestrange I’m 5’4 and bitter- you be the bigger person.”

“No.”

“why?” They continued walking, turning left, then right.

“This has been a tough 5th year,” Lestrange finally replied as they made they way up a set of moving stair cases.

“It’s the 2nd week in?” Rosier snorted at his friend.

“Like I said a tough 5th year.”

“I like it so far-“

‘Shut up Avery.” came a simultaneous reply

Moments of silence came after that, they searched costly classrooms and the coaxial storage cupboard, much to Dolohov’s horror.

‘He would never!’

‘He’s a _guy_ Antonin.’

Stepping upon another set of stairs they peered down, Rosier could probably guess they were on the upper most floors now. No one was very happy at Dolohov. Not like they were happy at the beginning. Yet, right now an hour and 20 minutes in to their ‘mission’ even Avery could feel the hostility.

“Merlin, I never actually notice but you bloody tall aren’t you Lester.”

“Stop sucking up Dolohov.” The boy in question pouted and turned to look down the other side of the rail as the stairs moved.

“ooh what can you see from up their o tall one” Avery grabbed the Lestrange’s arm like a little kid.

The boy turned to the three behind him, and deadpanned, “Everybody’s flaws.”

“Owch,” rosier winced smiling.

30 minutes later and they were once again hiding. The Mystery professor caught up with them once again, yet the man was fast this time, so fast Dolohov started to think the guy was a vampire. Rosier though remained unconvinced. Despite needing to be quiet, Avery always comes through, rosier sighed as the boy pushed up against the small 2 by 3 metre potions storage closest. It didn’t look like it had been used in while, it was dark, there wasn’t ant light emitting from their hiding stop, so they would be alright if-

“Ooh a closest, this is giving me some flashbacks.”

“Damn it _Avery_.” They cursed in unison. Rosier chuckled ‘well, what would you know, this excursion is bring us closer together.’

“Renaming trauma- it’s called “dark nostalgia now,” Avery looked around the dark roomed nodding to himself. ‘well if it makes sense to him; rosier thought,’let him go with it.

“What?” Dolohov asked sceptically.

“Yup, and we will be going through it at the meeting tonight.”

**Beat.**

“There’s a meeting _tonight!_ ”

“Yes, there _is_ what of its Dolohov?” Lestrange replied blankly from his stop, leaning back against the wall of empty potions bottles.

“Ha no need to get antsy lessy.”

“Im bloody tired, and don’t call me lessy “ The boy sent a stinging hex at him.

“Scary,” Dolohov mocked before tipping over a crate to sit on.

“Here have a marathon, you’re a crank when you’re hungry,” Avery smiled handing over a blue wrapped up…chocolate bar. Sitting next to his dorm mate, Avery pulled himself out one as well. Rosier glanced at his friend, ‘he’s been carrying them, the whole time?’

“Is that muggle candy Avery?” Lestrange demanded.

“Mmm it's good,” the boy moaned as he took a bit of his, the others stayed silent,” Well were stuck here, right,” Avery mumbled to himself, yet everyone could hear him clearly, “It's kind of like a steak out.” The boy sighed happily rocking himself back and forth as he took Lestrange’s bar back.

“steak-wait, what?”

“hmm.”

“Avery stop rocking your making me queasy,” Lestrange bumped the boy next to him after 2 minutes.

“Right- you think he’s gone?”

“Not by a long shot. “Rosier frowned.

Avery smiled sadly, “Antonin, it was a pleasure knowing you.”

“Avery, I said not to rock-

“Wait, what? Why?’

Both boys spoke over the top of each other, while Rosier simply whispered and was heard, “Lestrange is plotting your murder.”

“He is not,” Dolohov denied, while eyeing the glaring boy guardedly.

“He is,” rosier stated a matter of fact,” The rage in here is suffocating.”

“Sorry Alet.”

Blinking at Lester rosier nodded, “No worries.”

“Right, I think it’s clear, “Dolohov assured, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he peers through the crack of the cupboard door.

“Nuh uh nope,” Lester shook his head carelessly

“Trust me.”

“I don’t even trust the way you said, ‘ ** _trust me_** ’. Lestrange frowned, letting his head hit the shelves behind him.

Dolohov grumbled, “This is why we need Tom, he is such a great and valiant leader,”

‘valiant’, Rosier thinks, “Well that’s asinine,” Rosier wasn’t the type to bad mouth Tom, but valiant isn’t close to what Tom is. Homicidal comes closer.

“He is, “Dolohov smiled dreamily.

“Don’t let tom hear you calling him something as Gryffindor as valiant.” Lestrange commented sleepy as he closed his eyes and chuckled.

“He is missing- and you are laughing.” Dolohov blinked his disgust, as he stands up straight and scowled at Rosier and Lestrange.

“I’m not laughing.”

“You don’t count!” Dolohov waved his hand dismissively before going back to peeking out.

Rosier watches as Avery’s small smiles fades, “Don’t listen to him Will- we all love you,” the smaller boy bounces back as quickly as an accio charm, “Besides Antonin, we are out here searching – right.”

“You do know Tom could be back by now.” Avery quipped.

“Avery he should have been back by 10, midnight at the at the latest.

“Again, I say it, you aren’t his mother Dolohov.”

Ignoring Lestrange, Dolohov continued, “its currently-

“5:00,” the room looks at Avery as he places his hands behind him, “-ish, 5-ish.”

Dolohov glanced at the door before opening his mouth, “Fine- would it be stupid if i-

“yes.”

Kicking lestrange,“Okay first of all, I hate all of you.”

“Do you though?”

“Second of all, you’re a smartass aren’t you rosier.”

“Yes, I am quite smart, but it has nothing to do with my ass, thank you.” Rosier joked as, Dolohov was getting to be quite angry.

“Let’s do this- I have found my edge.” Blinking, rosier stress at Avery as he had made a makeshift head bandana, out of what, Alet could tell off the top of his head.

Lestrange lifted his head, slide glancing the boy next to him, “You really don’t- you are literally the most wide-eyed person out of the lot of us.”

“Like a Puffskein.” Rosier smirked.

“A what?” Lestrange frowned

“Magical creature class.” Rosier offered shrugging.

“Oh, you do take that class,” Lestrange glanced up at rosier in wonder, “why?”

“W- Why? I like to know what may or may not kill me in the world.”

“It’s dark,” Avery mumbled rocking again.

“Yes, it is- should be light a torch,” Lestrange looked up at the shelves above him.

“No!” Rosier lips pinched. Light up in here was a bad idea

“Okay I’m out,” Dolohov stated, “he is either gone or not but it's at least 5 and staying in here isn’t finding Tom.”

The remaining three just shrugged and opened the door.

“Looks like it's clear-

“Right lets-

“How about.... no,” Lestrange grabbed Dolohov by the shirt,” don’t look at me like that. Common room now!” looking back at the others,” Any objections. Yeah didn’t think so- were done for tonight- this morning, whatever the fuck the time is.”

Once back in the common room, Rosier was the first to go to bed, he was desperate for sleep, he was out before his head hit the pillow. Lestrange on the other hand was giving an earful to Dolohov.

“IF. You even. THINK. of waking me up again. I. _will._ kill. you.!” jumping in his bed reaching over and grabbed the blankets he curled up in heaven

“what about breakfa-owch. FUCK,” Dolohov screamed as his left arm was hit with a cutting curse, looking back over at Leastrange two eyes peer out from under the covers.

“Never. Again!” before he drew his curtains around him.

“you kind of did deserve that, “Avery looked over at the cuts as he crawled into bed.

“Shu-

“Shut up Avery, yes I get it- night.”

Eventually all 3 boys were fast asleep, and while these boys were finally getting some rest, a certain young Slytherin strolled in an hour later, to shower and get some new clothes. Eyeing his roommates Tom wondered if he should wake them, breakfast started in 30 minutes. Deciding against it, he slipped in the shower, pulled out some casual clothes and left the dorm arriving on time for breakfast to start. Tom smiled, he always like getting breakfast early, it was normally the only quite tome he could get. But with his new room he discovered, it turned out he will be just fine with what solitude it gave him.

Around 30 minutes before breakfast ended around 8 o-clock, 4 boys strolled in, to see Tom Riddle quietly chewing on toast, daily new paper in hand while making small comments to Yaxley and Malfoy.

Rosier grumbled before turning to Lestrange, “Okay you can say it- just this once though.”

“Motherfucker!”

Tom looked up on cue as if he has known someone was talking about him. The 3 boys boy walked forward to breakfast as a grumbling Lestrange scuffled behind them.

“Nice sleep,” Tom asked.

Lestrange gritted his teeth. “No Tom, not a nice sleep. In fact I barely got my minimum of 5 hours last night because Dolohov felt that the dorm room was too _lonely_ as if we needed another _friend_ there to easy him into a quite slumber.’’

“Ooh, well the dorms are only fit for 4 students Lestrange.” Tom smiled.

“yes, don’t I know it. 4. _Four_ beds for _four_ students.”

“You seem very interesting in our sleeping arrangements.” Tom questioned sharply.

“oh, not me, Dolohov,” Lestrange past the buck as he moved to try to get something in his stomach, who knew lack of sleep could make you feel like vomiting.

“Morning Tom,” Antonin smiled sheepishly.

“Good Morning, sleep well.” Tom enquired for appearance sake, that and the fact that something seems amiss here.

Dolohov smile, “Nerve better.”

“Piece of shi-

Rosier cut him off with a light tap from the right of him, “language.”

“Not becoming, not becoming-

“Avery.” Lestrange flicked the blonde boy on the nose.

“Imagine what Lord Lestrange might say,” Avery continued

“ _Avery_ -

“I bet it would involve a lot of-

“ **Avery**!”

“Ooh Hi Lester, _lovely_ Morning right.” Avery grinned chipper, holding a full mug of coffee and one would think he had a nice night in, if it wasn’t for the light bags under the boy’s eyes.

“That’s it!” Lestrange had enough, he had a messed up nigh, nothing amusing happened and no one seemed emotionally effect, physically he could see they all felt it. Stalking towards the dorm, he decided to sleep the entire Sunday away.

Tom looked at where one of his knights stormed off, he looked over at the 3 remaining across from him, “So care to explain Rosier

“Avery gave me a story just recently Tom, a quite fascinating tale. A story of the phrase ‘dead on one’s own feet’, “Rosier rubbed his eyes, “The story goes like this A mother bird left a nest and never came back. Guess baby bird D got _worried_ , “The boy chuckled lightly, most who were listening since Lestrange’s dramatic exit, slowly blinked and ignore the rest of Rosier ramblings, deeming them just that.” So D gathered L, A and R to fly off in search of their lost mother. Yet the baby birds couldn’t fly as swift or as stealthy. So cold and tired the poor little things had to hide from a stalking fox. Once the fox fled the birds were so very ruffled especially the oldest baby bird. So sad. I’m afraid this story doesn’t have a cheerful ending, so I’ll stop there. “playing with his toast he saw Tom nod out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Lestrange yawned as he saunters in to their ‘study’ room. The room was a little further inside the dungeons in a classroom, they use for ‘studying’. Tom had received professors Slughorn permission to use the room. We all took out our homework, yet the ‘work’ we did do was anything but schoolwork. He can hear laughter as he walked through the doorway.

“Obviously, I’m more than just a pretty face.” A voice stated, turning towards the rows of desks, he observes a blond-haired boy preening. Taking a seat and nodding at Rosier and Avery, he observes the bickering from the older students.

Carrow rose a brow at the blonde heir,” Who said you had a _pretty_ face?”

“Sounds like a _pretty_ liar, “Greengrass quipped.

Malfoy glared as a boy in the corner hushes them, “Now now, no fighting children.”

“Sorry I’m late,”Lester apologies looking Mulciber who was seated on the head desk at the front of the room.

“Lestrange, your only late if you not here before Tom,” Yaxley pointed out from his seated potion on the floor.

“Fair point,” Lester agreed, as he let hos head dropped tiredly on the desk in front of him.

“Where is he?” Nott asked

“He was last talking to Antonin.” A small voice answered

“Ah, keeping your eye on the prize, eh Avery,” Nott winked.

“What prize? “Avery scrunched up his face.

Nott spluttered in annoyance.

“Hey it’s no point,” Lestrange lifted his head into his hands,” Avery is too literally. Metaphors go right over his head.” Lestrange explained as his head hit the desk again.

“Hey, they do not, I’m a seeker remember,” Avery waves his hand like a cutting sword, and grinned, “Super-fast reflexes here. So, what prize?”

“Merlin help us,” Rosier muttered

“Hmm talking of prizes,” Nott grinned over at Malfoy,” What are you getting me for birthday, huh buddy?”

“Every breath I take it’s a gift from me.”

“Apply ice immediately,” Avery hummed.

Nott jumped up, clearly insulted.,” I mean it, the last gift you got me, terrible it was.”

“You know gifts aren’t an obligation.” Malfoy stated. Lestrange laughed to himself, most of the gifts he received are from obligation, like those countless dowries.

“It is when you run with the crowd we do,” Nott reminded, “No gift Brax no loyalty,” Nott faux cried, “I would think you had forgot me.”

“The gift wasn’t that dreadful; you just didn’t appreciate it.” Abraxas Malfoy scowls across the room.

“It wasn’t the worst gift through, my great aunt gave me this violet sheet thing,” Greengrass shuddered.

“Hey Yaxley, back me up here. Those eggs were appalling- what? don’t give me that look, what the worst gift you’ve had then.”

The boy eye started blankly, “My life, oh it was great at the beginning all shiny and clean, now it sucks, mother can have it back.” The boy deadpanned

“Yax man we talked about this.” Greengrass frowned

“Hmm, I would of taken Malfoy’s crochet eggs instead.” Yaxley murmured depressingly

“Thank you Yaxley,” Malfoy turned to an agitated Mr Nott, “You seriously cannot appreciate _finer_ works of craftsmanship.”

“Right I get It, it was expensive, money can’t buy happiness Malfoy.”

“Sure, it can, we just tell that to the lower kinds to keep them from rioting.”

“Harsh,” A voice from the door behind them. Lestrange turned to see Tom standing in the doorway, observing them coolly, while Dolohov was behind him fidgeting, “Antonin?” he asked as the boy shrugged half-heartedly at sat down.

“We should get started.” Mulciber addressed Tom, slipping from his spot at the front of the room.

“Yes, we should.”

Lestrange gleamed as he listen to Tom, this meeting will be very entertaining considering the week they just had.


End file.
